


I'm Sorry I Stole Your Drink

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Mark lost a bet and has to take three shots of hot sauce. Well...bottoms up.





	I'm Sorry I Stole Your Drink

Mark stares intensely at the three shot glasses filled with red sauce before him. He’s beginning to regret _ ever _ accepting the bet on Rock Paper Scissors. Especially when there was a 50/50 of him losing. Then again, he really wanted to record Bambam downing those hot sauce if he lost.

“Are you sure this isn’t going to kill me?” Mark asks picking up one of the shot glasses to inspect the hot sauce. Mark crinkles his nose as the spice hits his nose.

“You’ll be _ fine _.” Bambam pacifies holding his phone up in preparation to record him downs the three glass of hot sauce.

“You might just feel your internal organs screaming at you.” Yugyeom interjects who was also holding his phone out beside Bambam. The three of them were seated at a booth at a bar. It was practically almost night time but the place was still bustling with customers.

“Thanks, Yugyeom. I feel so much better now.” Mark comment laced with sarcasm. Yugyeom only gives a thumbs-up as he rolled his eyes.

“Alright, enough chit chat and let's get this thing rolling.” Bambam cuts in pressing the play button as Mark takes a deep breath.

“Bottoms up,” Mark says before downing one shot glass of hot sauce before grabbing the second glass and then the last one. As he did this he hears Bambam and Yugyeom cheering for him. Putting down the last glass down on the table he licks his lips as silence ensues. His friends didn’t move an inch, their phone still out and recording him as if they were waiting for something. And then the spice hit him as he jumps in his seat fanning his opened mouth. Eyes wide scanning for a glass with anything liquid in it.

Mark curse at himself for not preparing himself a glass, no, a pitcher of water beside him before downing those three glasses of sauce down his throat. Tongue sticking out and fanning it desperately he scans the restaurant. Bambam and Yugyeom was still busy recording and laughing. Clearly enjoying Mark’s misery at the moment. 

Just then he noticed a waiter with a glass of what looked to be alcohol being placed down on a table just a few booths away. Like lightning, Mark leaps to his feet and heads towards that table. The waiter had just walked away when Mark got to the table. Grabbing the drink he quickly downs it down his throat feeling the ice-cold liquid putting out the burning sensation in his mouth.

“Hey, that’s rather rude and that’s my _ drink _!” He hears a male voice call out by his side. Mark finishes the drink and places the now empty drink down on the table. A guy in a light blue sweater was glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m-I’m so sorry,” Mark stammers finding difficulty to talk as the burning sensation is beginning to make its comeback again. “It’s just-I...hot sauce...burning-” his words probably didn’t make sense to the stranger. His explanation was cut short when he grabs for the glass of water sitting in front of the stranger drinking it.

“And that’s _ my _ glass of water you are drinking.” The stranger says again. “What are you _ doing _?” The guy asks clearly not amused by Mark’s action.

Once again, he places the second empty glass beside the first one on the table. Now that his mouth has finally calmed down Mark feels his face going red in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, I lost a bet to my friends and ended up downing three shots of hot sauce. I wasn’t trying to be rude and steal your drinks.” Mark explains finding himself darting his eyes down to his shoes then back at the stranger who was still glaring at him. The guy has black raven hair with a face that screamed handsome. “I’ll buy you a drink or two...for compensation.”

Mark waited patiently for the stranger to say anything. He shifted on his feet feeling awkward. Turning his head around to look at his so-called “friends”, Bambam and Yugyeom had put away their phones but was now sporting grins on their faces. Bambam even has the decency to give Mark a thumbs up. 

_ He is so dead once I come back there. _

“Is this your way of getting to buy someone a drink?”

Mark whips his head around to look at the stranger who no longer looked angry, but a look of suspicion is now being sported on his handsome face.

“What?” Mark asks feeling lost.

The stranger motions at the empty drinks with one of his hands. “You, stealing other people’s drink then offering to buy them one after. I bet your next move is to sit in my booth with me to chat hoping I’ll give you my number.”

“Wh-What? N-no! It’s not like that at all!” Mark exclaims feeling his face getting even redder than before.

The stranger cocks an eyebrow up in question, “It’s not?” He asks clearly not buying what Mark is saying.

“I honestly did not have that intention at all!”

“You didn’t?”

“No! Please, I really just shot down three glass of hot sauce down my system. I can still feel my internal organs screaming at me for agreeing to the stupid bet Bambam even made. Not to mention my anus probably being on fire tomorrow morning.” Mark clamps a hand over his mouth realizing he’s probably making a fool of himself. 

_ TMI, Mark. TMI. _

“I-um, I’ll just stop talking now.” Mark quickly looks back down at his shoes to advert looking at the stranger. The guy probably thinks he’s weird and wants him to leave him in peace.

“You still owe me a drink.” Mark whips his head up to find the guy looking at him with an amused smile on his face. “Any alcohol drink is fine really.” 

Mark finds himself just gaping at the guy at a lost for words. Quite frankly, he was enchanted by that smile that suited his handsome face.

“Are you going to get my drink or what?”

“Y-yes! I’ll be right back!” Turning on his heels he quickly made a dash for the bar telling the waiter a quick order of an alcoholic drink he normally drinks.

“So,” Bambam’s voice makes its way to Mark’s ears as the Thai boy sidles up on one side of Mark while Yugyeom takes the other side. “Was the guy extremely mad at you for taking his drink?”

“I think you mean _ drinks _ Bam.” Yugyeom snickers.

“Oh yeah, you’re right!” Bambam laughs. “He looked like he was ready to murder you right then and there.”

“Thanks for the information,” Mark replied dryly taking a peek over at the stranger who was currently on his phone. “I owe the guy a drink or two.”

“You know,” Bambam arch an eyebrow up scanning the stranger from afar. “He’s pretty handsome and someone who looks exactly your type.”

“Bambam, I’m not going to flirt with him when I literally told him I was not flirting with him minutes ago. He thought I was trying to get his phone number.” Mark groans in embarrassment taking the drink the bartender had just put in front of him. “I also think he finds me weird and amusing.”

“But you are weird and amusing Mark hyung.” Yugyeom comments high fiving his best friend above Mark’s head.

“I officially dump both of you tonight, so don’t bother getting a free ride home from me.” Mark hears Bambam and Yugyeom whine in protest as he walks away from the bar. He turns slightly around to only throw a middle finger at both of them with his free hand. 

Mark makes his way back to the stranger and puts down the drink he owed in front of him. “Here you go. Again, I’m terribly sorry about earlier.” 

The stranger takes the straw between his lips and takes a sip of his drink. “This makes up for it. Quite frankly, this drink is more expensive than the one I ordered.” He says and laughs. His laughter had a nice ring to it that has the corner of Mark’s lips turning upward. “So, may I ask…”

“Mark,”

“Mark, what kind of bet did you lose to take three shots of hot sauce down your system?” The stranger looks at him with curious eyes he continues to sip his drink.

Looking down to his lap he feels silly saying it out loud, “I lost a game of Rock Paper Scissors.”

“You’re not serious. A bet like this over Rock Paper Scissors?” The stranger laughs again wholeheartedly as Mark continues to stare down at his lap. “Hey, Mark look at me.”

“Y-yeah?” Mark was nervous looking up to see the guy giving him another one of his amused smiles.

“Word of advice, never take on a bet over Rock Paper Scissors unless you have a good winning streak.” Mark hides his face with his hands as the guy burst into another fit of laughter. “You’re fun to tease.”

“If you’re done teasing me I’m gonna go now.” Getting up to leave deciding he had enough for the night he hears the stranger call out to him.

“Wait! I’m not done with my drink yet!” The guy says taking a hold of his straw to stir his drink around. 

“Um-I don’t see how-”

“Please?”

“O-okay,” Mark sits back down in his seat across the guy who gives Mark a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped my self in teasing you. I just thought it was fun seeing you squirm.”

“It’s okay, I probably deserved it.” Mark answers rubbing the nape of his neck. A habit he does whenever he was nervous.

“Probably,” both of them looked at each other in silence until they both broke the trance chuckling under their breath. “The name is Jinyoung.” The stranger introduces himself as he extends his hand for Mark to shake which he does.

“Jinyoung,” The way the name fell out of his mouth sent a tingle down his spine. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue, “it’s nice to meet you and I’m sorry I stole your drink.”

“Correction, it is _ drinks _.” Jinyoung teases flashing Mark a big smile. 

Mark leaned forward across the table arching an eyebrow up, “Technically that glass of water was free you know?”

Jinyoung waves his question away with his hand as he also leans forward, “It was still my drink you took from me.”

Mark found themselves looking into each other’s eyes again. There was a sparkle that swam inside the stranger’s eyes that fascinated him. Clearing his throat Mark leans back in his seat. He could get lost in those sparkling orbs if he stared any longer. “Fine, you win.”

Jinyoung seemed to be a person who really liked to laugh as he straightened himself up in his seat sporting yet again another big smile. Mark wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol that was making him giddy or it was just his nature. He watches as Jinyoung takes a few more sips of his drink already halfway through with it. “The friends you are here tonight with, are you going back to them? I’m almost don’t with my drink.” 

Mark shakes his head, “Those two brats are finding their own ride home tonight. I’m planning on going home after this.”

“Oh,” The surprise tone in Jinyoung’s voice showed as he looks down at his drink fallen into his own thoughts. “I-I guess that means...I’ll see you around.”

“You’re still not done with your drink. I can stay longer until you're finished.” Mark reasons as Jinyoung shake his head.

“No, I don’t want to keep you from going back home. It was nice meeting you, Mark.”

“If you’re sure about this then I guess I’ll get going. Have a good night Jinyoung.” Getting up he gives a short wave which Jinyoung returns. Turning on his heels Mark walks away sneaking one last glance back at Jinyoung who was looking down at his now empty drink. Chewing on his bottom lip Mark turns on his heel to the bar again.

Mark slides another drink towards Jinyoung as he plops himself back down in the booth. “I forgot to buy you your second drink.” 

“Mark? What are you doing back here?” Jinyoung looks at the drink then at Mark with a puzzled look.

“I owe you a second drink.” Mark motions for Jinyoung to take it.

“I was just joking about that, but thank you.” Jinyoung says flustered as Mark smiles finding a fluster Jinyoung rather cute. Mark watches Jinyoung takes the drink in his hands and sips his new drink.

“So now that I bought you your second drink I have to ask,” Mark sees Jinyoung look up at him while taking the straw away from his lips. “Can I get your number?”

Jinyoung eyes break into two crescent moons as cute whiskers forms in the corner of his eye. He was laughing wholeheartedly as his shoulder shook. "Yes, you can."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short story at 2AM in the morning on the whim. No regrets. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! Kudos and comments are appreciated. (:


End file.
